disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hook in Harmony
'Hook in Harmony '''is the 24th episode of Season 32. Summary It’s the National Music Festival in Disney Junior Town today and the Octonaut Stars are tuning up their music into a new level. However, Captain Hook hates the music festival and it planning to ruin it this year. Plot The episode begins with Luna (in her music outfit) walking to Starlight Beach, and her moths followed, just as they arrive to see their friends on board the Mighty Colossus and they go on board to join them. Kwazii sees her and her moths and says that they're just in time. He was putting up the last ten speakers as Connor, and Amaya walked up to her and Amaya asks if she'd gotten the sticky splat from Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos last night. Nodding, Luna opens her bag and pulls out the container of sticky splat, saying that it took a lot of convincing to get Night Ninja to give her the splat, but it was worth it, then she asks why they needed the sticky splat anyways as Ruby tells her that she'll know later while putting the sticky splat balls under her shoes, then Jade asks Luna how she was able to convince Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos to give her the sticky splat last night anyway. With a smirk, Luna just tells them "Let's just say that it was tricky" and tells them to not waste it. Captain Jake sails the Mighty Colossus to Pirate Rock, where the Octonaut Stars will be practicing their music without disturbing anyone. While they were on their way to their location, Luna asks if the Octonaut Stars' music might sound good as Sheriff Callie says that the Octonaut Stars' music is the best in town, but not only that, it's also the loudest. So loud it could blow the windows off your house or even make a whole building fall apart. Luna was skeptical at that and says that she'll believe when she sees, and hears, it as Amaya chuckles and says, "Okay. You'll see it." After everyone had their sticky splat balls under their shoes, Ruby, Jade, and Sofia were chatting excitedly about the National Music Festival today and that they couldn't wait to hear some cool music and see their favorite bands perform. Luna looked around and asks where Greg is as Sofia says that he's down in the cabin, looking for something that will "liven up the band." Luna takes off the sticky splat balls off her soles of her shoes and goes down to the cabin to find him while her moths stayed to help. After seeing him pull something out from under the bed, she tells him that the others are waiting for him. Greg turns to her and explains that he's having trouble pulling out a banner and asks Luna if she can help him. Luna gladly accepts and she and Greg pulled the banner out until it was finally loose and they tumbled onto the floor. The two laughed together and went up with the banner as Luna asks what Greg needs it for. Smiling, Greg says that he was thinking about painting a banner just to liven things up, and was wonder that since Luna is a great painter, she can help him and their friends make the banner look nice for the festival. Smiling back, Luna says that she'd loved too, just when they came back up to see that Kwazii and Captain Barnacles have put up the last speaker, and Luna puts the sticky splat balls back under her shoes, then gives two more to Greg, who puts them under his shoes as well. As the kids were ready to watch the Octonaut Stars practice their music, Kwazii tells his band to give them a show whenever they're ready, as Luna saw that the others were putting earplugs into their ears and placed earmuffs over their ears, much to her confusion. Then Peck appears to give Luna her earplugs and earmuffs and some mini-sized earplugs and earmuffs for her moths and tells them that their going to need them. After they had put the earplugs in and placed their earmuffs over their ears, Kwazii sherds his guitar which makes a very loud sound that’s enough to make fish under the sea going flying, and at the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook was enjoying a nice cup of tea when suddenly, a loud blast of sound broke his tea set and it sent him and his crew flying off the deck and crashing into the barrels. Connor, Amaya, Greg, Luna, and her moths were shocked by how loud it was, as Kwazii asks Luna if that was loud enough for her, and she replied that she's convinced. Her moths also agree on that. Just then, the Jolly Roger appeared and an angry Captain Hook shouts through his megaphone hook to proclaim to Kwazii and his band to keep it down and that he is trying to enjoy his morning tea. Kwazii, however, refuses, and reminds Captain Hook that it's the National Music Festival today and that he and his friends are allowed to play whatever they want. Captain Hook threatens to tell the police about the loud noise and convince them to shut down his concert if he doesn’t turn down the volume. Angered, Kwazii continually refuses to change anything until Captain Jake reminds him about the time the Octo-Speaker almost made everything fall apart and so, Kwazii decides that maybe they should turn the volume down a bit, much to his dismay as he slightly glares at Captain Hook. While Sofia, Jade, Ruby, Clover, Greg, Luna, and her moths were painting the banner, Kwazii, Captain Jake and their bands were tuning up their instruments and Sheriff Callie was practicing her strumming on her guitar, Sweet Strings. However, Peck and Toby were busy helping fix the stage that their hammering annoyed Captain Hook who was still having his morning tea. So to get rid of that racket, he decides to play something that will “get the party going” as he pulls out a record and insterts on the gramophone. On the stage, Kwazii was strumming on on magic electric guitar when suddenly, a loud and weird howling noise erupted and Kwazii asks any of his friends if someone is hurt as all of them had their hands over their ears to block the noise. Captain Jake shouts over the noise that he and the others aren't the ones making the sound, so Kwazii decides to find out who or what was making it as he pulled out his spyglass and used his super sight on it, just to see from a far distance that the noise was coming from the Jolly Roger and it seemed like Captain Hook and his crew were playing that ruckus from the gramophone. Annoyed, Kwazii decides that "two can play at that game" while jumping off the stage to go and grab something from the Mighty Colossus. Minutes later, he comes back at super speed with the Octonaut Stars music CD in his paw, while his friends were putting their earplugs and earmuffs back in and on, then he levitates the speakers to make them move to the left to face the Jolly Roger and as Captain Barnacles and Peso plug in a radio and attaches a cord to the Octo-Speaker, Kwazii inserts the CD, closes the lid, turns it on and plays "Rocking With the Din!" all the way up to one hundred percent. As the radio was on, a loud and strong sound wave blasts out of the speakers and the sound waves went straight to the Jolly Roger, and they were so loud that Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones all had to place their hands over their earmuffs to block the noise, but it was so loud that it even wrecked the gramophone and broke it's record before Captain Hook had the chance to save it. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magic Electric Guitar * Magical Music * Levitation * Super Strength * Super Speed * Super Sight Trivia * Some scenes are similar to the following: ** Captain Hardrock from Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. ** Pirate Rock! from Jake and the Neverland Pirates. ** Athena’s Party from Dennis and Gnasher. * Luna Girl wears a music outfit in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 32 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Tweak Bunny Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Peck Category:Episodes focusing on Toby Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jade Category:Episodes focusing on Ruby Category:Episodes focusing on Clover the Rabbit Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Adventure Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes that need a transcript started Category:Dennis the Menace & Gnasher Category:Episodes similar to Jake and the Neverland Pirates episodes